Confession
by Rolletti
Summary: The Inhabitants of Narnia wondered if their new Monarchs of Spare Oom went mad around Christmas time. The gossiping maids had a lot to do with the spreading rumors. This story is Complete.


Title: Confession  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place the second year in Narnia

I saw this disclaimer on someone's story and thought it a good idea to put on my own: _I've read so much that I hope I didn't steal something from someone's story, if I did please accept my apology. _

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

This is a Christmas story that I didn't get out in time, but hey, everyday is Christmas. Christmas hugs to everyone!

* * *

><p>Excitement rippled through all the inhabitants of Cair Paravel. Father Christmas was to pay a visit to all throughout the land with much anticipated gifts. It was Narnia's second Christmas since the new Kings and Queens sat on the thrones, and it had been a good year.<p>

The castle was scrubbed from top to bottom, even more so than the scrupulous cleaning it received every day. After all, Father Christmas only comes once a year. Once the cleaning was done to perfection, the decorating began. There were garlands of pine, ribbons, and bells across banisters, doorways and fireplaces. Each room was filled with the sweet scent of pine, which played havoc to those who were allergic, and in that case other festive trimmings were used.

Mouths watered day and night as Mrs. Dear created savored masterpieces. Apprentices, who were meticulously chosen by the famous Head Cook, followed each and every order to the ounce and milligram. Cakes, pies, breads and all sorts of savory smells tickled the senses of the residences of the Cair.

The kings tried twice to sneak into Mrs. Panda's kitchen to sample a treat or two, and twice they were caught and ran off. No one short of Aslan entered her domain. Not without approval, and even then it was with a critical eye. Nails, paws, feet, fur and hair must be cleaned, and cleaned some more before stepping into the kitchens of Cair Paravel. It was a kingdom inside a kingdom and Mrs. Dear ruled.

Queen Susan had all the residence of the castle to make something called ornaments. It was to represent their families and go on the majestic Christmas tree that would stand in the Throne Room. That caused great confusion amongst the citizens in and out of the castle.

The gossip wheel turned once again, fueled by the maids who went home to their villages and told the news of how their majesties are going to put a tree, an actual tree, in the castle. Not to disrespect the kings and queens, but all who heard of this strange custom thought the land of Spare Oom a bizarre place. Why would someone bring a tree into their home?

This made the Dryads very nervous.

The kings and queens fit _perfectly_ in Narnia. Any reason to have a party, like decorating a _non-Spirited Tree_ in the Great Hall, was a brilliant idea. The tree was lush and enormous, just big enough for all of the ornaments and decorations. Harold, a sensible Giraffe, loyal to a fault, was chosen to assist the High King for a job none expected. The youngest queen was placed on the top of Harold's head by her eldest and he lifted her, balancing just right. A little to the left, a bit to the right, and perfect, Queen Lucy placed the star right where it belonged. Everyone oohed and aahhed, eyes big and round at the wonder. Once the queen was safely in her big brothers arms the room erupted in applause.

From then on the inhabitants of Spare Oom were referred to as geniuses.

Everything was perfect for the Christmas Ball. The royal tailor, seamstress and shoemaker were extremely busy. An open communication between the three was crucial because slippers and shoes must not only compliment the royal finery, but each other. All of the royals met in their private family room when they were ready. Well, Lucy was missing and Peter went to look for her. Earlier her ladies maids assured the king she was ready and that included slippers on her feet. It was well known throughout the castle how the youngest queen felt about wearing shoes, and more than half of the residence of Cair Paravel sided with Lucy; such restrictions.

Peter found Lucy in her warm, little office looking forlorn. That was not the Lucy who skipped around the Christmas tree earlier, and that was not the Lucy who danced as the musicians practice for the Ball.

"Lu, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lucy bit her bottom lip, obviously she was trying to hold back the tears. Finding herself placed on her brother's lap with soft cooing words of encouragement, the dam broke. Tears accompanied words of confessions that were quickly spoken left Peter confused. "Shhhh, slow down, Love," said Peter as he wiped away her tears, and kissed the top of her head. He sat back pulling Lucy with him and just watched the fire in the fireplace. Staring into a fire always seem to calm, at least that was his experience as he still felt overwhelmed being a High King, a Knight and a Lord of a castle at the age of 14.

After some time, with his arms still around his youngest, Peter gave an encouraging squeeze. "Would you like to try that again?"

"I don't believe Father Christmas will be paying me a visit this year," she said, tears threatening to overflow again.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because…because I was naughty," she said in a rush, her hands covering her face in shame. Peter's eyes grew at her confession, it was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Oh…alright. Would you like to tell me what happened?

"You said I could have one candy cane off the Christmas tree," she then lowered her eyes to her fingers in her lap and whispered, "but I had two when you weren't looking."

Peter quirked his right brow wondering what to say to that. Being more than a big brother was all so new. He tried to remember his dad, and what he would say in such a situation, but he couldn't remember him, his mother or their time in Spare Oom.

He prayed Aslan would give him wisdom, and speak the right words. He did promise to help him in all things. "Well, because you confessed to me, the person you did wrong by, I forgive you. I'm sure Father Christmas will forgive you too."

"He will?" asked Lucy as Peter wiped away more tears, his sister looking hopeful.

"Yes, no worries, Lu. Besides, I saw Edmund eat three," he smiled as he tickled his little sister under the chin. "Come on, let's go to a Christmas Ball and have fun eating more candy canes.

"Merry Christmas, Peter," said Lucy, and gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek.

_**End**_


End file.
